


Loving Cinder

by weissie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weissie/pseuds/weissie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by loving Annabelle (but doesnt follow the same plot completely) </p><p>Cinder stood against the wall, smoking a cigarette out of impatience. She had been waiting for at least ten minutes now, next to the big oak doors of her new boarding school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to continue this one, please leave comments and kudos ! hope you guys like it (:

Cinder stood against the wall, smoking a cigarette out of impatience. She had been waiting for at least ten minutes now, next to the big oak doors of her new boarding school. 

She was wearing a skin tight black turtleneck, and skinny jeans, so the sun glaring down on her was slowly baking her. Cinder didn’t mind though, she loved the heat, it was hard to get enough…

A loud noise came from behind her as the oak doors swung open. Cinder dropped her cigarette and stomped out the little embers at the end before jolting her head back up to meet the eyes of a man with grey hair, and a green suit.

“Hello, you must be Miss Cinder Fall”

“Yes sir that would be me.”

“Welcome to Beacon Academy: school for girls, I’m Professor Ozpin, please follow me and I’ll find someone to show you around”  
The professor led Cinder down a path leading past the building where she had previously been waiting, and into a courtyard surrounded by dorms and classrooms.

“The other girls will have just finished their lessons for the day, so I’ll take you up to your common room.”

Cinder took in everything she saw; the green grass, the tall trees just about to turn gold in preparation for autumn, the younger girls all dressed in uniforms excitedly exploring the grounds.

When Ozpin opened a door into a corridor leading to big staircase, Cinder felt disappointed to be heading inside.

She continued following Professor Ozpin until he paused at another set of doors, where he walked foreword and pushed them open to reveal a room with tall windows looking out on the courtyard, lined with couches and working desks where a few girls around the same age as Cinder sat.

The professor cleared his throat and guided Cinder over to a girl with mint green hair; very unusual for a private boarding school I wonder how she got away with it Cinder thought.

The girl immediately noticed and jumped up in surprise 

“Oh! Professor Ozpin, who is this?”

“Emerald, this is Cinder, please show her around campus and help her move her things in, she’ll be rooming with you.”

Cinder stared into the shorter girls ruby red eyes and had to refocus to hear what the girl began to say to her

“So, Cinder, this your first time at a boarding school?” Emerald smiled “Or maybe your first time at an all girls school?”

She leaned back and began casually walking towards the exit as she talked.

“No, I’ve been to many boarding schools before, and a few of them were al girls.”

“Oh… well then I guess you won’t have much trouble getting used to things here then”

Emerald kicked the door open and turned to stand beside Cinder as they made their way down the hallway.

“Well I guess I’d better explain accommodation first; You’ll be rooming with me, like Professor said, and we share the common room and a bathroom with six other girls, all our age of course, Meals are provided for us at set times in the main hall, but I mean it’s not like you’re required to be there or anything…”

The shorter girl went on like this, explaining when lessons were and pointing out a few of the other students they saw while they walked around the campus.

By the time they made their way back to their dorm it was dark. Cinders suitcase stood by the door awaiting her arrival.

“Uuugh all my stuff… I’ve got to unpack before tomorrow.”

Emerald reached out and grabbed Cinders suitcase before unlocking the door and kicking it open

“Its fine, I’ll help you.”

Cinder walked through the door, and held it open so Emerald could lug her suitcase in behind her

“Thanks but its fine, I got it.” She gave the smaller girl a quick smile and took her suitcase from her. “So, which room is ours?”

“Oh, just in here.”

Emerald walked over to the furthest room on the left and nudged the already open door.

Cinder walked over and put her suitcase at the side of the door. The room was amazing, two loft beds were placed on either side of a floor length window, one was made already with a set of green chiffon sheets, accompanied by about a dozen stuffed animals. LED lights rimmed the bed posts, somehow warming the room.

“This is your bed” Emerald gestured to the empty bunk, as if it weren’t already obvious.

“Yeah, I got it.” Cinder swiftly got to unpacking her things, and was too tired to stop Emerald from helping. They worked diligently together, and the job was done in no time. Both changed into pajamas and climbed up into their beds.

Cinder stared at the ceiling in her newly made bed

“Hey, thanks Emerald.”

“No problem… Cinder?”

“Yeah”

“Goodnight”

Cinder heard a yawn from the other side of the room

She snorted “Night, Emerald.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cinder woke with the sunlight warming the top of her eyelids. She regretted as soon as she opened them though, as the bright light shone right into them making them ache terribly.

“Aaagh!” She sat up abruptly to get out of the lights range

A drowsy voice across from her mumbled 

“What is it? You okay”

Cinder smiled at the sound of the other girl’s voice

“Yeah, just the light hurt my eyes”

They slowly adjusted and she could see Emerald sitting up in her bed nested in her duvet, her perfectly smooth hair tangled and sticking up.

She couldn’t help but grin at the scene, Emerald was just too cute. 

The two of them got dressed in their uniform, and Cinder followed Emerald to the hall for breakfast.

As soon as the smaller girl entered the room she rushed over to a taller boy with silver hair. He almost lifter her off the floor when he hugged her.

“Mercury! Hey you’re not supposed to be in here, someone will catch you”

“Emerald its fine, I’m here on errand.”

Emerald relaxed and then covered her mouth before turning back to Cinder. She grabbed Mercury’s hand and dragged him over to where Cinder stood. 

“Mercury, this is Cinder she’s my new roommate, and Cinder this is Mercury, he’s my brother”

Cinder was surprised, they didn’t look like siblings… they must be ado-

“Emerald was adopted” Mercury said, “I am over on the boys campus, so we get to see each other from time to time, which is pretty nice.”

“Oooh, I see” replied Cinder

“This is the first time it’s been with permission though…” Emerald turned to Mercury “What’s going on?”

“Oh yeah, you and I have to go up to the main offices… some family business or something.”

Mercury looked away, avoiding Emeralds eyes, making her squint in curiosity. She turned back to Cinder

“I’m sorry, I’m sure I’ll see you in class, and if not I’ll see you in the room later okay?”

“Alright.”

Mercury gave a crooked smile to Cinder before putting his arm around Emerald and guiding her out of the hall. Emerald shrugged out of his hold and pushed him away from her. 

“Get off of me you creep”

Cinder watches as Mercury laughs and follows his sister down the hallway until they turn a corner and she can’t see them anymore.

She turns back to the loud hall filled with students and sighs.

The food was surprisingly good and was even better since Cinder hadn’t eaten since lunch the day before. She sat alone since there was no one else she knew yet, but to be honest   
she wasn’t really interested in meeting more people or making friends. 

Cinder stood to clear her plate and almost walked right into a young red head. The red head jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a collision.

“Uuuh hi, I’m Ruby”

“Hi.” 

“So you’re new here, I just thought I’d come say hi, since you were sitting by yourself”

The younger girl trailed off at the end of her sentence

“Well, thanks. Hi. Now if you don’t mind I need to put my plate away so…”

“Oh of course” Ruby reached her hand to the back of her neck out of nervousness “see you around then”

“See you around.”


End file.
